An Amusing Rumor
by YuriCore
Summary: Ayaka heard from Chiharu who heard from Keiko who heard from Fuuka that Chika and Miu were going out.


One morning when Chika walked into Hirosawa Junior High School, a huge crowd of students surrounded her.

"Chika-san!" one girl said. "Is it true that you and Miu-san are going out?"

Chika blushed. "Huh? No, of course not! What would make anyone think that?"

"That's what they said though!" said another girl.

"Who's 'they'?" said Chika.

"Everybody!"

"Well what kind of crazy rumor is that?" said Chika, embarrassed. "It's not true!"

Despite Chika's denial, the crowd swarmed over to Miu when she walked by. Chika groaned, then chased after everybody.

"Miu-chan, are you and Chika-chan going out?" one girl asked.

Miu looked confused for a second, then smiled and nodded. "Yeah. We just started going out a couple days ago."

"Oh wow!" a boy said.

"That's so cool!" a girl said. "Chika-san said it wasn't true."

"Well Chi-chan is embarrassed to admit it," said Miu.

"But it's not true!" shrieked Chika. Everyone ignored her.

"So why did you decide to start dating?" the girl said.

"Well it's a long story," said Miu.

"Tell us!"

"Well, okay," said Miu. "You see, I was doing my homework when I noticed-"

"Liar," said Chika. "You never do your homework!"

"Don't interrupt!" said Miu. "So anyway, I noticed that Chi-chan was staring very intensely at me. So I-"

"No, usually it's the other way around. You often stare very intensely at _me_," said Chika.

"Whatever you say, Chi-chan," said Miu. "Well, Chi-chan _was_ staring at me. And so I asked what was up. And she said nothing."

"Of course that was the truth," said Chika, rolling her eyes.

"_Right_..." said Miu. "Then, I noticed she was still staring at me, and I was really getting curious. Then, Chi-chan suddenly and randomly tackled me and-"

"This whole story seems backwards to me," said Chika. "I'm acting like you, and you're acting like me."

"Ignore her," Miu said to the crowd. Chika glared at her. "And she suddenly got all embarrassed and I asked her what had gotten into her. She said she didn't know."

"I _really_ don't know," said Chika.

"But then I kept trying to convince her to tell me, and eventually she gave up and told me that there was something very important she wanted to tell me," said Miu, smiling. The crowd seemed deeply interested now.

"I wonder what it could be," Chika said sarcastically. These people were seriously entertained by this story?

"She said that she'd been hiding it for a really long time and that she wasn't sure how to tell me this. I was getting really curious, and I wondered if it could possibly be what I was thinking- what I was hoping- it would be," said Miu. "And Chi-chan was getting all embarrassed and cute."

Chika's face turned red.

"Then, before she could have any second thoughts, she leaned over and kissed me," said Miu. She sighed happily. "It felt wonderful. I wish we could've just stayed like that forever. I felt a pleasant tingly feeling spread throughout my whole body, and it was like the Earth stopped spinning."

Chika was sweating a bit now, and she wasn't sure why. She was sure embarrassed though. That much she knew. But instead of focusing on her embarrassment, she found herself imagining the scene in her head.

"But all good things must come to an end, of course," said Miu. "When we pulled away from each other, my heart was pounding like a drum. We were both so embarrassed, and looked everywhere but into each other's eyes. But that didn't stop us from doing it again. Both of us were starting to calm down, and soon we were laying on the floor. Chi-chan was pressed against me, which felt so warm and relaxing. Eventually we just fell asleep on the floor!" She laughed. "So I didn't have time to finish my homework! It was worth it though, because that was the best night of my whole life."

"Wow, Miu-san!" the girl said. "How long have you liked her?"

"A few years," said Miu.

"What about you, Chika-san?" the girl asked.

"Um... well... a few years... I guess..." said Chika, looking over at a wall.

"Well, congratulations on becoming a couple!" said the girl. "You're so lucky to have your crush like you back, guys! I wish something like that would happen to me." She looked back at Chika. "You're really brave. I would never have the courage to kiss _my_ crush."

"Thanks," said Chika, her face still rather red.

Later, in class, the teacher asked Chika where her homework was. Chika was panicked. How could she have possibly forgotten her homework? Ugh, it was like she was turning into Miu...

"Well, I..." said Chika. "Um... I fell asleep in the middle of it. On the floor..."

The teacher seemed amused. "I see." A few people in the class giggled and whispered. Chika sunk down in her seat.

Then Miu passed a note to Chika. Chika hid it under her desk to open it. It read, _You free tonight? If so, we should go out somewhere._

Chika blushed staring at the note. Did Miu actually like her? Earlier Chika would've been sure Miu was kidding, trying to get some attention. She loved attention, that was for sure. She might've even been the one to start the rumor in the first place. It made sense, really. But it being true... also made sense. Somehow, Miu always managed to make perfect sense by making no sense.

Chika bit her lip, debating over this. What would it be like to date Miu? Would Miu even be a good girlfriend? Honestly, Chika felt like Miu might be the cheating type.

But... maybe she should give Miu a chance. She was pretty sure Miu was capable of being caring and loving, even if she didn't always show it. And as much as Chika was embarrassed to admit it, her heart rate had sped up dramatically hearing Miu's description. Maybe... maybe she even... maybe she even had beyond friendly feelings for Miu.

What was the use denying it?

Chika picked up her pencil and wrote, _Okay, fine. You're paying though._ She passed it back to Miu.


End file.
